


Back Stage Pass II

by neorenamon



Series: Back Stage Pass [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: Tony the Liger has returned to haunt Gazelle, and with Nick and Judy 'out of uniform', they can only watch as the two are 'reunited' against her will.





	Back Stage Pass II

by neorenamon

Tony was large even for a tiger. Being part lion, his hide was lighter in tone that most tigers. Nick suspected that he had claws in his fat fingers to match his fangs, but he wasn't crazy about finding out.

"Tony," sighed Gazelle, "didn't anyone tell you it's rude to interrupt someone while they're fucking?"

"Well it's already an orgy," he mused, "What's the harm in one more?"

"I'm just taking care of some of my fans. You are not one of them."

"Besides," he added as he held up a pair of handcuffs, "I think the bunny here is a dirty damn cop."

"Think about it, dear," she sighed louder, "Do you really think a Police Officer would come here in uniform just to undress and have sex with me?"

"I would."

"Thank goodness you aren't one then. Besides, can't you tell the difference between genuine handcuffs and the kind they sell down at the Sexmart Superstore?"

He looked at the cuffs again.

' _That's it, Gazelle,_ ' mused Nick, ' _Make him doubt himself._ '

"She's only here because I have an arrest fantasy about being cuffed and stuffed by the only rabbit officer in the ZPD," she continued, "Does this really look like the one and only Judy Hopps to you?"

"Uhm..."

Judy tried to do a spinning jump kick to his face while looking at the cuffs, but he almost casually reached out and engulfed her head in his paw. She wrapped her arms and legs about his forearm, but still she couldn't breath. He was way too strong.

"Don't hurt her!" cried Nick.

"She tried to kick me," he replied.

"She just has delusions that she's _Woodchuck Norris_ ," he pleaded, "Just don't hurt her."

"Well she should learn who she shouldn't fuck with," growled Tony as Judy grew weaker. Soon, she just hung limp from his over-sized mit, "At least you and Gazelle know better than that."

"Yes, we do," replied Gazelle.

"Good," he said as he tossed the limp rabbit into the foxes arms.

Nick checked to make sure Judy had a pulse and was relieved to find a strong one.

"Here," he added as he tossed the cuffs at Nick, "Put her arms behind her back, and make sure those cuffs are nice and tight. I can hear if you don't tighten them down all the way, and unless you want to join her, you better do as I say."

' _I'm so sorry, Judy,_ ' he thought as he put her arms behind her back and cuffed them at the wrists as tight as he could. He was also familiar with the clicking sounds of handcuffs and when it couldn't be tightened any further. Both him and Finnick had been on the wrong end of them more times than he wanted to remember.

"Now what to do with you two?" he mused as he scratched his chin, "I can't let you go cause trouble and Gazelle would be upset if I had to hurt you any more."

"I'm just a fox and she's just a rabbit," he pleaded, "There's nothing we can do to you! I promise we won't get in your way!"

"Smart decision," he mused.

"You came here to fuck me, didn't you?!" asked Gazelle as she held out one of her breasts.

"Still as eager as ever, I see," he replied as he started to undress.

Nick could see just how much bulk of his was raw muscle. He was also pretty freaked out when he dropped his pants and showed just how endowed he really was. He remembered what Gazelle said about the first time she had sex.

"Wait," he said, "The first guy to fuck you was him?!"

Gazelle nodded as she started stroking his cock.

Nick watched as it grew more erect, and just kept growing.

"I... can see how that would intimidate you the first time you saw it. It sure is intimidating me."

"I know, right?!" bragged Tony.

' _Thank goodness Gazelle convinced him we aren't cops,_ ' sighed Nick, ' _He's hurt plenty of officers before now who were much bigger and stronger than us. What the heck were you thinking, Judy?!_ '

"Now for some... special attention," purred Gazelle as she deep throated his whole cock.

"Just don't make any noise and I won't have to hurt you two," growled Tony before he went to staring at Gazelle.

' _Blast... my radio is in the closet with my clothes and Judy's radio must be on the floor. I don't think I can get to either without drawing his attention._ '

Gazelle had to angle her head to get his throbbing shaft down her throat. She used her hand to fondle his fuzzy testicles. She closed her eyes, making Nick wonder if she was still not quite used to seeing his dick again.

"Oh yeah," moaned Tony, "Like the good ole days."

After a few minutes, he could see the singer swallowing hard. He knew he must be blowing a big wad. When she backed up, his dick sprang out and gave her a full facial before the jiz stopped spraying. She was also coughing a little.

"You know my friend is going to be... a little cranky when she wakes up... I don't suppose..." said Nick. ' _I know if I let Judy talk, she's going to blow our cover and get us strangled by tall, mean and ugly over here._ '

"In the bottom left drawer of the makeup station," replied Gazelle, "I... have a few toys I take around with me... I'm sure on of them will..."

"Tie her feet too," added Tony, "Don't want her trying to kick me any more."

"Got it," said the fox as he carried the rabbit around the bed to the dresser. Opening the drawer, he was taken aback by all the toys he saw, inclding rubber ball gags in various sizes and a few pairs of handcuffs he was sure weren't up to police standards. He put one of the smaller gags in her mouth and used the leather strap to tie behind her head. Then he pulled out a short length of silk rope and used it to bind her feet together. Finally, he took a 'sleep mask' from the back and put it tightly over her eyes with the elastic strap around the back of her head as well.

' _If Judy can't see, I hope she will be calmer,_ ' he hoped.

"I better not see you anywhere near that door," he growled.

"Oh, I don't have any death wish," mused Nick as he carried the more helpless rabbit back. Going around so his back was to the closet, he laid Judy out on the pillow just behind Gazelle's head.

"Why don't you hide in the closet, Nick?" suggested Gazelle, "It would be easier for Tony and I to... get it on."

"That's a good idea," he agreed.

He slipped out of bed, leaving the curtains still open on that side, and let himself into the closet before closing the door behind. He could still see pretty well through the slats in the closet doors.

' _Damn,_ ' he mused, ' _Can't turn my radio on right away. The noise might tip him off. I hope Gazelle can make enough noise to cover my radio call._ '

The liger moved to the end of the bed, climbed on, and used his large paws to grab Gazelle's ankles and spread her legs apart. In the process, he also pulled her closer to the end of the bed.

"I bet you aren't as tight as you used to be," he mused as he shoved his cock into her still wet pussy.

Gazelle's gasp seemed to say otherwise.

Tony didn't waste any time getting to fucking her hard and fast. Much more than Nick had just a while earlier, and he was sure his cock was really filling her vagina up as much as she could take. He leaned in with each thrust to bury his cock deeper each time.

Gazelle was making loud moans, alright, and Nick wasn't quite sure how much was an act. One of the things he knew about feline cocks is that they had a bunch of short spines that came out during intercourse that made things hurt. It stimulated the female to release eggs and also was meant to clean out the sperm left by the feline that came before. After all, it wasn't unheard of for felines to mate dozens of times a day when in heat.

While queans were used to such treatment, it was a bit rougher on the non-feline females.

The racket was enough to wake up Judy, and she began moaning into the gag and squirming about.

It was enough to make Tony pause.

"So what's the rabbit's problem?" he asked.

"Oh... I promised her she could sit on my face later," said Gazelle quickly.

"Well I'm not stopping you," he replied, "Just hold her so I can see her pussy too."

"How... thoughtful of you," she sighed as she picked up the squirming bunny. Folding her legs up against her chest, Gazelle laid her face down on the bridge of her nose so Tony had a good view of her bunny hole.

With her long, flexible purple tongue, it was quite easy for her to stick it out to lick at Judy before folding it back far enough to push right into the rabbit's cunt.

As she did that, Tony returned to screwing the singer. She was at least grateful for the fact now that he had a little show in front of him, he wasn't in such a hurry to screw her silly any more.

Judy moaned softly as she was probed, her vagina growing wet all over again as her excitement grew.

' _I just wanted Gazelle to untie me,_ ' she moaned, ' _I'm sure there's a reason... oh... sweet cheese and crackers, that tongue is like a snake inside me!!_ '

Nick looked out the slats wondering why the noise died down so suddenly. He could just see Judy on the bridge of Gazelle's nose as she was getting probed by the long, purple tongue.

' _Well... as long as I have to wait..._ ' he mused as he wrapped his fingers about his dick and started stroking it. He had never imagined how hot Judy look when she was restrained. ' _I should really try that once this whole mess is over... if sweet Judy's agreeable to it._ '

With the gag restricting her to breathing through her nose, Judy made a nasal whistle as her breathing quickened.

"I have to say, with that rabbit on your face," purred Tony, "You do look about 20 percent hotter."

A few more moments passed until the liger pulled out and dumped his load across gazelle's chest and stomach.

' _Dang,_ ' thought Nick, ' _Here I thought I had a fire hose when I blow my load._ '

Indeed, the amount of jiz that shot out dwarfed Nick's output several times over. He wondered just how much of it Gazelle had swallowed earlier.

Just watching the three of them was enough to make Nick's dick explode once more. He sighed as he creamed his paw and the floor ahead of him.

' _I need another plan,_ ' he mused as he felt around the closet, ' _If the radio will make too much noise... Ah, I should have brought the tranq gun with me! Even still, it would take at least three or four hits to drop him... and he could do serious damage by the time they took effect._ '

Judging by the nasal moans, he knew Judy must have been having another orgasm on Gazelle's tongue.

' _Wait... the pepper spray!_ ' he mused as he came across the small canister, ' _How can I get this close enough to his eyes?_ ' He remembered how Judy gave it to him for his last birthday, and it's a lot more potent than the ' **Fox Away** ' she got from her father when the first met. He was grateful, though, that Judy never actually used the stuff on him. ' _Oh man, I think this is going to be a pain in the ass..._ '

After a moment, he popped out of the closet and stuck his head in as Tony wiped his dick on Gazelle's lower leg.

"What do you want, fox?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well..." he said, "It's been a long while since the bunny used the bathroom."

"What?!"

"And unless you're into 'rabbit pellets'..."

"Fine!" he growled, "Take her to the bathroom already!"

"You're such a pal," he cooed as he pulled Judy off Gazelle's face. He trotted over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"You know," mused the liger, "Seeing that rabbit cuffed and stuffed... well it's given me an idea."

"Great..." sighed the singer.

He went over to her dresser and started taking out a few things: More silk rope, a larger ball gag and a larger pair of handcuffs.

"That's it, bunny," cooed Nick from the bathroom, "Just let it go. Let it go. Through the wind and the snow..."

"That doesn't even make sense," he grumbled as he turned back.

When he got back, he pulled her arms behind her back and cuffed them tight at the wrists. Then he gagged her and tied that off. He then laid her back and tied her legs crosswise so she couldn't close them.

The bathroom door opened slightly as Nick stuck his nose out.

"Now what do you want?" asked Tony as he looked back. With the bathroom lights on, light was pouring from the cracked open door.

"You strike me as someone with a sense of humor," he replied.

"So?"

"Wanna see me give the bunny a full body swirly?"

While it wasn't an elephant or rhino sized toilet, it was more than large enough to handle the like of Gazelle and the tigers.

"Ooo," he replied, "I'd like to see that."

As he pulled the door open, the light blinded him for a couple of seconds. It was enough time to stick the spray right in his face, unloading in both his nose and his eyes at the same time. Then Judy dropped down from the door frame and boxed his ears with her feet.

"AHHH!" he cried as he stumbled backwards. Then he fell onto his ass.

Nick jumped on him while Judy scrambled for her dart gun just under the edge of the bed.

"You know that bathroom tile shit?" he asked, "The kind you avoid fur contact with at all costs? That you're supposed to run down to the ER if you get more than an ounce or two on you?"

"AHH!!" he replied, "I kill you!!"

"Bad idea, Tony," he mused, "Touch me and about half a gallon of this cleaning shit gets poured right onto you cock and balls. I can't even imagine how much that's going to hurt you no matter what you do to me."

Tony suddenly calmed down.

"I got the gun," purred Judy, "One false move and I'll shoot you so many times, you'll be in a coma for a week!"

With her free paw, she reached her the mic of her radio...

...

Later down in Chief Bogo's office...

...

"So you're saying that Gazelle is so charming, she got you both to have sex with her in her dressing room even though you were both on duty?"

Judy nodded.

"If Gazelle asked you to have sex with her, would you tell her no?"

The Chief cleared his throat as he replied, "That's besides the point, Officers."

The door opened as Gazelle walked in, the tassels from her short skirted dress waving back and forth.

"He's right, Chief," she said, "It's all my fault." She reached into her purse and pulled out a stack of golden tickets that she plopped down on his desk. "I hope that letting you and fourty of your closest friends have mosh pit tickets for my next Zootopia Dome performance will make up for it."

Nick and Judy just stared in amazement. That collection of tickets was worth a small fortune.

"Besides, please don't punish Office Wilde and Hopps," she pleaded, "I may have gotten us all in trouble, but it's their quick thinking that saved us all."

' _Oh don't sell yourself short, Gazelle,_ ' thought Nick. He knew she still had street savvy and saved their butts more than once that night.

She leaned over his desk and kissed the Chief on the lips. Nick was sure she was slipping her tongue into his mouth. It dragged on for more than a couple of minutes.

"Okay okay!" he grumbled as she leaned back, "I won't turn Officer Hopps and Wilde over to the Internal Security Board... this time."

"Oh Chief," she gushed, "You're such a prince!" She fished around her handbag as she handed something else over to him. "I'll see you in my dressing room after the show is over that night." It was a back stage pass, laminated and ready to clip to one's shirt.

They saw Bogo actually blush as he stuffed it into one of his desk drawers.

"You didn't see that," he gushed quickly.

"See what?" asked Nick innocently.

"Precisely!"

Gazelle smiled softly, and then stuck out her tongue in his face. He froze in place as her purple snake licked his cheek.

"Oh, you're such a stud," she purred as she turned.

Nick could almost imagine the tent the Chief was pitching under his desk at that moment.

She paused at the door and looked back, saying "Oh, and Chief?"

He nodded.

"I need Officers Hopps and Wilde to keep me safe... for another week or so. I have another ex that just was released from prison for stalking me. That would make me feel so much safer with them around."

"Of course," he replied as he wiped his cheek, "I can keep Hopps and Wilde on duty with you. After all, they somehow saved... aw, you know what I mean!"

"I knew I could count on you to keep me safe and performing," she replied as she blew him a kiss. Then she turned and walked out past a drooling Clawhauser. As the door closed, they could see her cup her hand over the fat cheetah's cheek and kiss his nose.

"Ah, what have I agreed to?!" grumbled the Chief.

"I told you she was used to getting her way," replied Nick. He paused before he added, "Oh, and we could use a few things when we go back to Gazelle's dressing room: Several more pairs of handcuffs in assorted sizes, some metal and some padded leather,.."

"Why?.."

"Well we had nothing large enough to cuff Tony the Liger with," he replied, "I only got him to stay still because Officer Hopps here threatened his family jewels with a whole mess of tranq darts."

They watched Bogo cringe at the thought.

"Fine!" he growled, "Take whatever you need from the supply room..."

"And a few..."

"Just take it and don't tell me about it!!" he swore, "EVER!!"

"Oh Chief," said Judy as she hopped onto his desk, "When I first met you, I thought you hated me!"

"I just... didn't believe in you..." he replied softly.

She grabbed his nose and kissed it. Now Nick was sure the Chief was blushing.

"Officer Hopps!" he spluttered, "Some decorum please!"

She smiled broadly.

"Get back to work, you two!" he huffed as he pointed at the door.

Once outside, Judy gestured for Nick to lean over.

"Just how did you smuggle that pepper spray into the bathroom?"

"I take it you've never seen a guy smuggle before," he mused, "You either swallow it or..."

"Ah," she moaned, "No wonder the pepper spray can smelled like ass."

"My crapper is going to be sore for... a long while."

"Too much information," she moaned softly.


End file.
